


Legami tra fratelli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fenice sofferente [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble su Shun e Ikki.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga
Series: Fenice sofferente [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465555
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Una drabble su Shun ed Ikki in una situazione familiare.  
> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 47 – Posta.

Gelosia fraterna

“Niisan” sussurrò Shun, rotolandosi nel letto. Le bretelle candide erano dello stesso colore delle lenzuola.

Ikki, seduto sulla finestra, si voltò verso il fratello minore.

“Niisan, non mi hai detto se c’era della posta anche per me” sussurrò.

Ikki espirò sonoramente.

< Purtroppo so la lettera di chi stai aspettando. Se quel ‘ghiacciolo’ non si sbriga lo prenderò a pugni nei denti > pensò.

“Il postino ha detto che non sono arrivati tutti i pacchi e le lettere. Per il momento erano solo prioritarie e tasse” disse, dicendo una mezza verità.

Shun lo pregò: “Appena c’è posta per me, dimmelo”.

[100].


	2. L’abbraccio della fenice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: kink flash challenge!  
> Prompt: Prendere in braccio.  
> Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header

L’abbraccio della fenice

Ikki piegò il capo e vide Shun singhiozzare.

Il fratellino si passò la mano sugli occhi umidi, da cui sgorgavano calde lacrime, e sporse il labbro inferiore.

"Mi sono sbucciato il ginocchio" gemette, indicando il rivoletto di sangue che scivolava dal taglio.

"Brucia e non posso camminare" piagnucolò.

Ikki sospirò.

"Vieni. Te lo disinfetto" si propose.

Shun pianse più forte, lamentandosi: "Fa troppo male".

Ikki lo prese in braccio, poggiandoselo contro il petto.

"Ti porto io. Basta che la smetti di frignare".

Shun gli sorrise grato.

“Grazie, fratellone" sussurrò piano. <Se cadrò mi prenderà in braccio> pensò.

Ikki arrossì vistosamente.


	3. Il dio dell’oltretomba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if.  
> Di recente è stato il compleanno di Shun, quindi ho deciso di dedicargli questa.  
> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 36. Sperimentare un abbraccio.  
> Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeXvBy7clZU; Arc North x Rival x Laura Brehm - End Of Time (Floatinurboat Remix) | ♫ Copyright Free Music.

Il dio dell’oltretomba

Ikki indietreggiò e allungò la mano davanti a sé, sgranando gli occhi. Cercò di urlare, ma non gli uscì alcun suono.

< Sto precipitando e non riesco a fermarmi. Questo posto è più freddo dell’oscurità e non riesco più a sentirmi.

Sto morendo? Perché le mie fiamme si spengono? > si domandò. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre intorno a lui si susseguivano scale in pietra a chiocciola illuminate da delle fiaccole oscure.

Ikki riaprì gli occhi di scatto, sentendosi sollevare da delle braccia sottili, ma dalla presa ferrea. Si trovò davanti il fratello ad abbracciarlo, ma quest’ultimo era vestito di nero. I capelli castani avevano riflessi vermigli.

“Shun?” esalò con un filo di voce rauca.

Il dio dei morti rispose: “Questa volta lascia che sia io a salvarti”.


End file.
